


Where it will End.

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica would have shouted “Don’t disappoint my Batman.” And everyone would laugh, even if it hurt.</p><p>--</p><p>Warning; Feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it will End.

**Author's Note:**

> IT MAKES THIS SO MUCH HARDER TO NOT FEELS. I'm a horrible person, really I am. I don't know why I even write this. I don't need these feels. I don't need to give YOU guys these feels. But really this song just makes it for me.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPShAEtLMr8

Derek remembers Stiles was writing something. Refused to let him see it.

 

“No. You can’t see it. Just because I finished writing it, doesn’t mean you get to see it.” Derek remembers. Stiles was healthy, he was loud, obnoxious, accident prone, strong and smart. Derek held on to the piece of paper Stiles refused to let him see. Derek held on to it as he made his way to the podium.

 

There was Scott and Allison, red eyed and puffy noses.

 

There was Jackson and Lydia, She hid her face in Jackson’s chest.

 

There was Peter and Cora, Cora kept looking away as if she noticed something else.

 

There’s Isaac, holding onto baby Alex, cooing him and shushing him to sleep.

 

There, there’s were Erica and Boyd would have been sitting, Erica would have been sitting up straight, she would have let those tears fall proudly down her powdered cheeks.

 

Then, Then Derek see’s the Sheriff and Melissa. The Sheriff left the room several time before, but now he’s standing next to Melissa, gripping her hand like it was the last thing on earth.

 

Derek’s heart sank with every step and as he turned to face everyone. He’s eyes threatened him with tears. Erica would have shouted “ _Don’t disappoint my Batman._ ” And everyone would laugh, even if it hurt. Lydia looked up from Jackson chest, She reached for Baby Alex. He was becoming fussy, and didn’t want to settled down.

 

Derek couldn’t blame him. He was just a few months old.

 

“I-” Derek felt his voice crack. Everyone stared up at him; he held up Stiles’ letter and opened it. It wasn’t long before Derek was letting himself cry as he read;

 

“ _What if I fell into the ocean and couldn’t swim? But I couldn’t drown either._ ” They could all hear Stiles talking.

 

“ _What if what was bad, couldn’t touch me and I was just floating? We think the scariest things are what can’t possibly exist. I’ve learned that even if it seems bad, even when you think there’s no hope . . ._ ” Derek heard the Sheriff begin to cry.

 

“ _There is always someone who has hope for you._ ” Allison began to cry, Scott’s head sunk as he tried to keep his sobbing in.

 

“ _Even if you lost it. Even if you can’t fight anymore, there’s always someone who can fight for you. After all, that’s what a pack if for. And when you believe that you’re the only one left, there’s a place in someone’s heart where you belong._ ” Isaac began to cry.

 

“ _Just like life is always created, the oceans are never ending. Next time you go to the beach, or you go to the lake, look out into the horizon for me and cry just a little._ ” Lydia began to sob.

 

“ _I’ll be there next to you, even if you can’t see me, I’ll know you can feel me._ ” Derek stopped and looked away from the piece of paper.

 

He looked at everyone, how they cried, how they mourned.

 

Derek felt sick, he felt lost and alone. Even with his pack, he felt like he could never feel whole. There was a hole in Derek’s chest, a whole so big it could swallow the sun.

 

The next part was for him. And he could hear Stiles speak for him.

 

“ _Derek, I’ll wait there with your family. I’ll tell them how well and strong you grew up, if not a little broody. I’ll tell them what a great Alpha you’ve become. I’ll tell them about our son._ ” Derek was gripping the sides of the podium hard enough to leave marks, he was hunched over crying, He sobbed out the last part;

 

“ _I’ll wait here for you._ ”

 

The worst part of it all wasn’t the words that were written, or the people that were crying. It was that Derek could actually see and hear Stiles talk, he was sure Scott, Isaac, and Jackson could hear him. Though they didn’t look up to see him, Derek couldn’t, wouldn’t stop staring as he smiled that stupid grin.

 

But just as quick as he showed up for his own funeral, he vanished into a dim light. 


End file.
